The Final Battle
by FlamingWingsAndFrozenHearts
Summary: The villains of three popular stories have teamed together to take over the worlds and punish the ones who knocked them to their feet. Will the heroes survive, or will they fall prey to a team of ruthless criminals who want nothing but cold revenge? Join Artemis Fowl and Holly Short, the Dragonets of Destiny, Faolan and Edme, and more in this epic battle of good and evil.


**Hey guys! This is my first crossover — I hope I did a good job. Please review to tell me how I did. I will try to respond to all of them.**

* * *

(five months before)

Holly was pouring her heart out to her diary, lost in her own thoughts.

 _I can't believe it's only been a month since Arty was revived_ , she wrote. _I don't know what he feels for me at this point in time, but I am so overwhelmed with emotions that I feel like a lovestruck teenager again. Love, hurt, hope, pain... I wonder what Artemis is doing right now._

She stopped writing then, because her fairy communicator was buzzing. She pressed the button and put her hand to her ear like she was talking into a hand phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, Holly." The elf was suddenly tongue-tied for about two seconds. "Oh, ah, hi, Arty. How are you?"

"Quite good, actually.", came the reply. "Thank you for asking. How are you?"

"I'm okay. Kind of bored, really, but I'm doing okay."

"Bored, are you? Hold on." Holly then heard a knock at her front door, and hurriedly hid her diary under the couch and put the pen on the coffee table, then answered the door. She stared up at Artemis, who had grown considerably and was now about two feet taller than her. "How did you get here so fast?", she asked.

"I've been here for about five minutes", he answered, a playful grin on his face, which was rare for the usually-serious teenager. Holly opened the screen door for him. "Please, come in.", she said, shutting the screen door and the dark brown wooden door behind him. The boy sat down on the couch and motioned for Holly to sit beside him. "I, um, need to talk to you about…ah…well…us." The teen genius sighed. "Holly, what are we?"

Holly was very confused by this question. "Um…I don't know…living things? Fairy and human? Male and female? Short and tall? Genius and…well…not genius? Best friends?

The last one had been the answer Artemis was looking for. He nodded once. "Best friends. Nothing more?"

Holly looked at Artemis, not knowing what to say. She blushed as she answered him. "No...unless you _want_ to be more? Why did you ask?" Artemis suddenly looked very embarrassed. "I–ah–wasn't expecting that question. The truth is, Minerva got ahold of my cell phone number and, well, she asked me out. I wanted to make sure it was okay with you first."

"Arty, why the hell are you asking me if it's okay if you date a girl? A snotty brat, no less, but if you like her, then I'm not standing in your way."

"I don't like her, but she threatened to show up at my school next year and declare herself my fiance, so I told her I'd think about it." He shuddered, as if the mere thought of going out with the smart-alecy, self-proclaimed 'genius' was too disgusting for him. "So, I ask again, is it okay with you?"

Holly thought about it for a moment, then leaned in to whisper in his ear, "No. It is definitely _not_ okay" And she kissed him.

(present time)

"Arty, sweetie, the door's for you.", Angeline Fowl called. Artemis had caught a cold a week before and still wasn't feeling well, so Holly went to get it for him. "Coming, Mrs. Fowl." Angeline had gotten used to her spending her days off at the Fowl Manor, so the sweet woman had gotten two portable stools from the attic. She kept one outside by the door and the other inside in about the same place so the elf could reach the doorknob. She still didn't know that Holly was dating her son, though. When Holly opened the door, she wasn't surprised to find Mulch, decked out in a leather jacket, bootcut jeans, a sombrero, and sunglasses, at the door. She was, however, surprised to hear the message he brought from Foaly: "Holly, there's no time to explain. We need you underground right now. Bring no none but Artemis, and tell no one where you are going. Meet us at the door of the Operations Booth in half an hour." Just like that, Mulch disappeared into the ground, kicking up excess dirt as he went. Holly went back up to Arty's room and looked at the clock. Five-fifteen.

"Who was it?", Artemis asked. "Mulch.", she answered, sitting on the edge of the bed where Arty was lying.

"What'd he want?"

"He, um…" Mulch had said not to tell anyone, but maybe that excluded Arty. Holly decided to take her chances. She wasn't about to drag her half-sick boyfriend underground without telling him why.

"Arty, something has happened."

"What is it?", he replied, suddenly alert and maybe worried.

"I don't know. Mulch said to meet him at the door of the Operations Booth in half an hour. He sounded, well, scared, almost. Arty, I have a feeling this isn't just some smugglers or bandits, or even a megalomaniac pixie we're dealing with. I have a feeling it's something worse."

Holly slid off the bed and went over to the closet, where she had put her bag. She pulled her LEP suit out and shut herself in the closet to change.

"What, you almost kissed me in front of my parents the other day, but you won't change in front of me?", Artemis asked through the door.

"What if the boys walk in to check on you? Or Butler? Or your _mother_?", she countered.

Arty sighed. "That's my girl. Always thinking ahead."

Holly smiled. "On of us has to wear the brains in this relationship." She imagined the look on the boy's face and laughed aloud, despite the worry that had surrounded her mind since Mulch spoke to her.

"Okay, so, let me get this straight", the boy said after a while. "In approximately twenty minutes, we will have to go back underground and possibly risk our lives, risk me infecting everyone in the midst of battle, or both."

"Twenty minutes!", Holly exclaimed, emerging from the closet. "We need to leave NOW."

"What about my mom? She'll want to know where we're headed, and I don't want to lie to her again."

"We'll tell her we're going to meet up with some friends. Which is partly true." The elf grabbed a set of Hummingbirds from her bag and strapped them onto her back. She pulled Arty by the hand and shoved him out the door. "Let's go!"

Angeline was in her room, so she didn't see them leave. Holly attached Artemis to a Moonbelt that she had strapped around her waist and took off, hoping that they were just dealing with some smugglers or bandits. Holly would even prefer a megalomaniac pixie at this point, remembering the scared–no, _terrified_ –look on Mulch's face.

* * *

Glory let go of her breath as Sunny walked through the cave opening.

"Okay, you're all here.", she said with a little too much panic in her voice.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be? Its not like we're busy, seeing as YOU'RE the queen here.", Tsunami answered.

"Well…" Glory wasn't exactly sure how to break it to them, so she just flat out told them. "Blaze found a dreamvisitor and came to me last night. She warned me that…well…Scarlet's back, and she's got allies. Big, bad, and ugly allies."

"But why would she appear to you, of all dragons? I mean, no offence, but when we were deciding who should dreamvisit her, Deathbringer did point out that she doesn't take you seriously, so why would she choose you?", Fatespeaker asked.

"Let's talk about that later.", Sunny suggested with a hint of envy in her voice as Fatespeaker twined her tail around Starflight's. "For now, I kinda want to hear what Glory has to say about Scarlet and her new allies. Glory, what else did Blaze say?"

"That's just it. She didn't say anything else. Her image kind of went fuzzy, then she disappeared."

"Weird.", Clay said, then added, "I hope she's alright."

"What if she was hurt or killed while she was dreamvisiting you and she couldn't get out of the dream fast enough to defend herself?", Fatespeaker asked quietly.

The cave went so quiet, you could have heard a feather drop.

Then Starflight had an idea. "Hey, Sunny, remember that scroll you were reading me the other day about the theory that there are other races on different planets?"

"Of course I do. I'll go get it."

Sunny flew down to the study cave, leaving the rest of the dragons waiting quietly and somewhat worriedly.

When Sunny returned, Starflight skimmed down the scroll so intently that a stranger wouldn't have known he was blind. After a few moments, he pointed at a paragraph near the middle of the page and told Sunny to start reading there.

"'Studies have shown that on other planets, other worlds, there is life. More than half of the known extraterrestrial life is scavenger life, but then, there is a lot of known extraterrestrial life. The extraterrestrial scavengers are way more advanced than the scavengers here, and the dragons. They have moving pictures on boxes that they control with what they call 'mice' and 'touchscreen'. They have moving floors and fans powered by 'electricity'. The closest world to Pyrrhia is a place called Earth. The only way there is teleportation by strong animus magic, which is also the only way back.' There is also directions on how to cast the correct teleportation spell, but I don't understand a lot of these words."

"What does that have to do with Scarlet or Blaze?", Clay asked Starflight.

"Well–"

"If only we knew a dragon who could help us find the Obsidian Mirror.", Tsunami interrupted. "That would be REALLY helpful right now."

"Way ahead of you", Deathbringer replied, pulling the Obsidian Mirror from under his wing.

"Three moons, Deathbringer, how in the name of Pyrrhia did you find that?", Glory asked, somewhat admiringly.

"Let's just say I have friends.", Deathbringer answered, activating the animus-touched treasure. "Scarlet."

A wisp of black smoke curled around the edge of the mirror, then vanished, then a tendril of red smoke curled up from the middle of the mirror, representing Scarlet. "How long until we are at your world, scavenger?", it said. A pale wisp of smoke tinged with black appeared and spoke in a high, childish voice. "Soon, my dear dragon, soon. And I am _not a scavenger_."

* * *

"No, Edme, I told you to stay here. It's not safe for you to go. Besides, someone needs to watch the pups." Faolan took one last look at his mate and stepped out of the den. "He does have a point", Edme said to herself. She looked at her pups, who were playing in the back of the den. "I'd feel absolutely terrible if something happened to one of you." She turned her head back to the entrance. "But I'd die if Faolan didn't come back. What if Heep's rout survived? What if they're after us, to avenge the death of their leader? What if Faolan doesn't…" She refused to continue that train of thought.

She turned to her pups. The four baby wolves were playing tag. She admired her young for a second. There was a tawny one, a silver one, a gray one, and a jet black one. The tawny one was named Amber for her oddly colored eyes, the silver one's name was Lochin for the way her coat shimmered like an old wolf's soul in the moonlight, the gray one was called Storm for her gray coat and stormy mood, and the black pup had been named Blood because his ear, muzzle, paws, and the tip of his tail were all blood red. All of them had some kind of deformity. Amber had amber eyes, Lochin couldn't smell, Storm was blind in her left eye, and Blood was missing his left ear.

Blood had been cheating, and now had his red muzzle in Storm's mouth.

"Storm, let go of your brother.", Edme scolded gently. "Now, how would you four like to go on an adventure?"

Amber, the practical rule-follower, piped up. "Mum, didn't Dad say to stay here?"

"Yes, he did, but we're going anyway. Would you like to stay home, Amber?"

"No, but…Oh, okay."

"Yeah, let's go!", added Blood, the rowdy, adventurous one. "We can hunt bison, or fight outclanners!"

"You haven't even killed anything but a couple of bugs and some plants in the two months we've been alive. I, on the other paw, killed a rabbit the other day", said Lochin proudly. She was the strongest and smartest of the four. "Besides, we can't hunt bison. They'd kill us. We'd better stick to rodents and rabbits, and maybe fish."

"Can we just go, Mum?", asked Storm.

"Come on, let's go. We need to catch up with your father.", Edme told her little ones. Before Heep's rout gets him, she thought. As she and the pups stepped out of the den, she sent a silent prayer to Lupus, and Glaux, and even Ursus. She asked all three gods to please, please, please keep her family safe.

* * *

 **Please, please, please review. It would make me so ㈳4happy. Reviews are what inspire me to write, so no reviews means no more stories. If I have 5 views, I should have 5 reviews. And guests are welcome to review, too. Thank you!**


End file.
